Melody's Feelings
by Melodyship
Summary: Directly after the events of "Power of One", Melody confronts Ash about her feelings, but the distance keeps them apart. Will she ever see him again? Will it be the same? Lemon in very late chapters
1. 1: On the rocks

Chapter 1

Melody sat on the rocks, watching the ocean, thinking about the events that had just passed. How many people can say that they had saved the world from a terrible doom? Yes, Melody should have been one of the happiest young girls in the world, but something just was not right.

Today was the day that Ash Ketchum had to continue on his journey, leaving Shamouti Island and Melody behind, never to return. Melody could not bear to see him on this day, fearing that she would burst into tears at the thought of losing Ash, the so-called "Chosen One". _Her_ chosen one. She remembered when he first got to the island and was greeted by the locals, all dressed as birds, calling him the chosen one after learning that he was a Pokemon trainer. Melody had just watched from above as the cute boy was showered with praise when she decided to make her entrance. She remembered how he blushed when she had kissed him and how great inside it had made her feel. Melody was smitten, there was no denying.

Just thinking about Ash was making her eyes start to water. The only thing that she could do was to continually play the song that had saved the world from Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres destroying it in a giant battle.

"I love that song," a voice from behind said. A pair of mysterious gloved hands were placed on Melody's shoulders.

Melody turned around to see Ash smiling, sitting behind her with his legs placed so that they fit perfectly outside of Melody's. Melody was about to lose it and tried to get up, so Ash wouldn't see her crying. Ash grabbed her before she could and hugged her from behind.

"No need to go," he said "You haven't said goodbye yet."

"G-goodbye," she snivelled.

"I'll miss you," Ash said, clueless that the girl in front of him was about to burst into tears.

Melody was taken aback and did not know how to respond to this. For the entire trip, Ash had treated her as nothing but another person that was with him, never being overly nice or mean to her, much to her chagrin. Everything she had done was in an attempt to be closer to Ash. At the Legend Festival, she had been all over Ash, literally, just to try to get him to notice her. When they were trapped on Lawrence III's ship in the cage, she ensured that she was next to Ash to get closer to him. Had he noticed? Or was this a hopeless thought Melody had created to soothe her racing mind?

Suddenly, Ash grabbed her head, pulling her in close for a passionate kiss, catching Melody off guard. At first, she pushed back, but Ash had a steady hold on her. She then realized that her dream was coming true and opened up to him. Their tongues clashed, wrestling for control of the other with neither backing down. Melody drew Ash in as well, making the moment all the more perfect.


	2. 2: On the Phone

Chapter 2

"I'll miss you too," Melody whispered in Ash's ear she had pulled away and hugged him.

"Oh Melody, I.." Ash began, but caught his words.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Melody teased, now more comfortable around him.

This time it was Ash's turn to be dumbfounded. He had expected Melody to resist him relentlessly, simply wanting to kiss the beautiful girl once before leaving almost immediately after.

"I-I think we should hang out sometime," Ash stammered.

"Next time I find a life raft to sail off this dump, I'll come and visit," Melody joked. "I don't leave too often being the festival maiden and all." This made Melody realize just how trapped she was and how free Ash was.

"And next time I'm saving the world I'll call you," Ash joked.

There was silence for a few minutes before Melody could no longer contain her emotions. She burst into tears and sank down to the rocks. Ash rushed to join her, checking for any injuries believing her to be hurt.

"Don't go Ash," Melody pleaded through tears " I don't know what I'll do without you."

"But Melody, I can't stay. I have to continue on with my journey"

"Then leave me with something," she demanded in a hoarse voice.

Ash kissed her again but this time was slower and more sensual. Starting at her neck, he made his way up her jawline, eventually to her forehead, then her cheek. He finished on her lips, allowing them to brush for a fleeting moment. He suddenly jerked up and walked away, leaving Melody sad, alone, and confused.

Melody believed that she had just been rejected by the one boy who had ever made her feel alive, feel whole inside. She lay down, allowing the tears to flow, contemplating what she was to do now with her life. She rolled over and her hand brushed something. Melody reached out for it and a warm smile overcame her face. It was a piece of paper with Ash's phone number and a heart on it.

Melody instantly ran home and called the number, hoping that somehow she would be able to speak to Ash.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said on the other end of the line.

Melody's heart sunk. Was this Ash's girlfriend? Or had Ash given her the wrong number?

"Is Ash there?" Melody asked quietly.

"No but he should be home in a few weeks. Should I take a message?" the woman replied.

"Please just tell him that Melody called," Melody said weakly and hung up.

Melody's world began to spin, running through every possible option. Who was the woman? Would she remember Melody's message in such a long time? Would Ash remember who she was let alone call back? Melody could not take all these emotions at once and went to lie down.


	3. 3: On the phone 2 Return of On the Phone

Chapter 3

Month's later on Shamouti Island, life was the same for everybody. Everybody except Melody. She would wake up and ask if there was a call for her. Every morning she received the same answer from her sister.

"Sorry Melody, I don't think he's going to call," Carol would say.

Every afternoon the same routine would happen with Melody doing nothing in between. Every dinner was the same with nothing happening in between. Melody had finally given up on the boy she had poured her heart and soul into in just a matter of days. Today was the day when she would start the rest of her life, moving on from anything from the past. The legend festival was soon and she was to perform again and had not practised since Ash. She would find a new boy, hopefully one from the island to like and finally be done with _him_.

But there was always a nagging, feeling like something had gone wrong. She decided to call one last time, for the first time in a month.

_Ring ring ring_

Melody played with the phone cord in her finger.

_Ring ring ring_

Melody fidgeted with her hat and leaned against the wall.

_Ring ring ring_

Melody felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She put her head back to hopefull- _Click_

"Hello?"

Melody's heart skipped a beat. This was the phone number that she had called at least a dozen times hoping to hear a good response about Ash's whereabouts. But this was not Ash's mother. This was-

"ASH!"

Ash jumped at the startlingly loud noise emanating from the phone in his hand. He had to pick up the phone he had practically thrown against the wall in a panic.

"Hello?" he said again, still unsure as to who it was.

"Oh my god Ash, it's me, Melody. I'm so excited to hear from you, I've called so many times."

Her sheer excitement made Ash chuckle but he was smiling from ear to ear, glad that she hadn't forgotten about him.

"Melody, Melody, Melody," Ash said. "Sorry I don't know any Melodys." He had to stifle a laugh finding his own joke hilarious.

"Ash if you've forgotten about me I'm going to beat you until nobody remembers you."

"Jesus Christ Melody. That's a bit much. I think I'm going to hang up now."

_Click_


	4. 4: On the Up and Up

Chapter 4

Melody stared at the phone in disbelief. Had she just pushed away the one guy in her life who she had ever cared about? Had she thrown it all away?

_Ring ring ring_

Melody immediately answered the phone, hearing a teenaged boy's giggles on the other end.

"Scared you for a second , didn't I?" Ash teased into the phone.

Melody was about to yell at Ash but just couldn't bring herself to do it. She missed him too much.

"When did you get home? I've called almost every week asking for you."

"Yeah my mom told me that 10 minutes ago when I was walking through the door," he explained.

"Oh. Is this a bad time?" Melody asked.

"Melody, there isn't a more perfect time," Ash said " You have no idea how much I've missed you" he said, lowering his voice so his mom couldn't hear him.

"Oh Ash," Melody was absolutely lovestruck with this boy and there was nothing she could do about it. "Will you be at home for a while?"

"Yep, I'm back for about 2 months now. Feels great to be home. I need to unpack but I'll call you back as soon as I'm done, deal?"

"Deal."

The moment Melody hung up, she started planning.


	5. 5: On the Streets

Chapter 5

She called her sister and asked if there was any chance of her leaving Shamouti Island. Carol had told her how there was no way she could go even if she found a way due to the festival. Melody pleaded and pleaded and was finally given an ultimatum.

"If you find somebody else to do it, I'll let you go."

Melody almost knocked the door down trying to get out to go find somebody. She put up flyers and asked every girl she saw until she arrived at the largest house on the island. Never having been there before, Melody ventured inside.

What Melody had found was exactly what she needed. She had walked into an all girl's orphanage.

"Who are you?" a little girl no older than 9 asked her.

"I'm Melody, who are you?" Melody asked.

"My name is Melody too!" the new Melody exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for somebody to be the new Festival Maiden. Would you be interested?"

The little girl's mouth formed a perfect "O" as she screamed with excitement, and began jumping up and down. Melody had found the perfect new festival maiden except-

"Can she play the ocarina?" Carol asked.

Melody hadn't thought of that but immediately volunteered to teach her. She had to get off the island.

As Melody rushed out the door, her sister called out "Oh by the way, Ash called," adding a wink at the end of it.

After about an hour and feeling confident that the new Melody could perform as the festival Maiden, Melody called Ash back.

"I was beginning to think you had already grown bored with me," Ash joked after he picked up.

"No way in hell that's happening," Melody responded "I was just preparing for the Festival."

Unbeknownst to each other, Ash and Melody smiled at the few moments they had spent together in each others arms at the festival. But this time, Ash could not be there, crushing his spirits.

"Sounds fun," he said, not knowing where to take the conversation next.

"You have no idea what I've planned this year," Melody said, hinting to Ash that she did in fact have a plan involving the festival. "But I have to get my beauty sleep. Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Melody, but you always look beautiful. No need for that sleep," Ash said just before hanging up.

Melody's heart was fluttering as she could not comprehend what had just happened. All she knew was that the boy she could not stop thinking about thought she was beautiful.

She got the best sleep of her life that night.


	6. 6: On the Boat

Chapter 6

Melody's heart soared. She was on a boat. Destination: Pallet Town. She had actually done it. The festival committee accepted the new Melody as the maiden, Melody had found a boat leaving, and, most importantly, Carol had told Ash that Melody was too busy with Festival preparations to call him. She knew it was a dirty trick but it would pay off in the end. She would be face to face with Ash again.

_Ash_ she thought _Cute Ash._ _My cute Ash._ Melody could hardly sleep being so excited, so she danced every night away, alone, on the dock of the boat dreaming that eventually Ash would join her.

Melody awoke to see a still sky, on a perfect day. She got up to admire the ocean when she heard _it. _People. She sprinted to the front of the ship and saw that they had docked. She vaulted over the banisters and sprinted into the city.

She was about ten minutes away from the boat when she realized that she had no clue where Ash lived. But luck was on her side as she saw a familiar green haired, green shirted fellow walking by.

"Tracey!" she called.

Tracey swung around and a genuine smile creeped across his face.

"You must be here to see Ash, aren't you?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"You have no idea how often Ash talks about you. I honestly think he could spend a whole day telling me about you and still have more to say."

Melody was doing backflips inside. He liked her. He really liked her and she was finally going to see him.

"Where does he live?"

"Follow me," Tracey said, already on his way.

For the entirety of the walk she exchanged small talk with Tracey but could not keep her mind off what would be the first thing she did when she saw Ash. He had told her that his mom was very "classic" and did not wholly approve of any girls. She had planned to simply hug him and watch his reaction when her entire plan was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"Here we are," Tracey said. "Oh good morning Miss Ketchum!"

"Hello Tracey! How are you today?" Delia Ketchum asked.

"I'm great. What are you doing?" Tracey called.

"I'm just heading to Viridian city to get some shopping done. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to!" Tracey had an ecstatic look on his face. Everybody knew how much he liked Ash's mom.

"Then come alone!" Tracey hurried after her when she turned around. "Isn't your friend coming too?"

"No actually. I'm Melody," Melody explained, finally saying something. She was freaking out inside. She would have alone time with Ash. Oh what she wanted to do to him.

Delia Ketchum gave Melody a big bear hug. "This is amazing. Ash has been sulking around everywhere since you had 'planning'. I guess this is a surprise then?"

"Yup!" Melody said with a smile plastered across her face

"You kids have fun together! Come along Tracey!" Tracey looked like a dog, following closely on her heels.

Melody sprinted up to the door, her mid racing and her heart pounding. She rang the bell.


	7. 7: On the Bed

Chapter 7

"I thought you were leaving," Ash called out just before opening the door.

Melody took his instant wide-eyed expression as an invitation. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him, a full, passionate kiss that she had been waiting much to long to do. Ash instantly opened up to her, backing into the house with her, closing the door with his foot. He carried her over to the couch, not once breaking the connection their lips and tongues had made. He laid her down, lying on top of her when he finally pulled apart.

"Melody I-" but he could not finish as Melody had pulled him in for another kiss.

"I. Missed. You. So. Much," Melody got in during each pause in their kissing.

Ash pulled away fully again with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

"Words cannot describe how long I've wanted to see you." Ash said before diving in again, this time with much more ferocity. As their tongues invaded each other mouths, only to clash and be pushed back, Ash lowered his hands to Melody's blouse. He undid the top button with incredible dexterity when Melody got wide eyed and struggled out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I was hoping we could take this farther," Ash admitted "But if you don't want to I can see that."

Melody could see the dejected look in here eyes believing she did not want him, but he could not have been more wrong.

To heighten the mood, Melody shouted "I don't want to lose my virginity!" She instantly closed the gap between them and bit his lower lip before whispering into his mouth "On a couch."

Ash smiled and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and walked up the stairs with Melody giggling the entire time.

"Where were we?" Ash growled as he tossed Melody onto the bed and slowly climbed over her. "Oh yeah," he said, kissing her for the third time, not wasting any time with his hands. As soon as the blouse was completely opened, Ash copied Melody, biting her lower lip as he lowered his head. He laid kissed all along her sternum as he made his way down to her belly button, kissing it sensually. As he did this, Melody undid her bra without Ash noticing and draped it over his head. Ash looked up and, with one grand, tugged on a nipple as his mouth had made its way back up to the other one.

The feeling was so intense for Melody that sh could not contain herself. She instantly began moaning to the pleasure that Ash was capable of giving her. Not wanting to end this way, so soon, Melody pushed him off to take off his shirt. Now she was in control.

With Ash on his knees, Melody grabbed his waist and spun around so now she was lying on top of him, their nipples just brushing whenever Melody pecked at his lips, all while undoing his belt. The moment it was off, she pulled off of him and licked a long line down his chest, onto his stomach, pulling his pants and boxers off as she went along. When he finally sprung free of his waistband, Melody grabbed it with her slender hands, slowly massaging it as she went back up to kiss him.

"You like that?" she seductively whispered into his mouth.

All Ash could do from not sounding like a complete fool was to kiss her again and whisper "I could like it more."

Understanding what he meant, Melody brought her head down to his waiting penis and took it in her mouth. Slowly, she moved her head back and forth, up and down, sliding her tongue just across the tip of Ash as she felt his body buck under what she assumed was an incredible overload of his senses. As she sped up, she also took him deeper, eventually having all of Ash in her mouth while Ash moaned and whispered "Oh Melody," over and over again.

When she pulled up and smiled at him, Ash sat up and kissed her, catching her off guard. He grabbed her skirt and ripped it downwards until she was just as naked as she was. Starting on her left thigh, Ash kissed all oer, then working his way to her right thigh, he cleverly missed over the area where Melody would be completely under his control. As he made his way back to the middle, he paused, letting out a warm, heavy breath right on her clitoris. Melody's back arched as she threw her head back in ecstasy and excitement from what was about to come. When Ash first licked her, Melody was confident that she would be unable to move ever again from the amount of strain she was under in an attempt not to finish which was becoming unbearably with every passing second which felt like an hour in heaven, pure bliss.

Melody was screaming at this point with pleasure and Ash knew what was coming so he pulled away, smiling in a way that made Melody unable to control herself. She literally threw herself on top of him, coming out so that their pelvises were resting against each other, with Melody on top. She slowly grinded on top of him, rubbing her clit against the underside of his cock, before raising herself up a few inches and reached down, stroking him.

Ash was moaning at this point as well, and almost died when Melody lowered herself down onto him. Into her. She went up and down on him, feeling him moving his hips to meet hers in perfect harmony. As she picked up speed, so did he. As she slowed down to get off, so did he. When she got off, and lay down in front of him with her back pointing upwards, Ash knew just what to do.

He entered her from the rear, but not without first teasing her anus before sharply piercing her vagina. Melody could hold out no longer, screaming Ash's name as she exploded around him, her world falling apart in fragments as she heard Ash shout her name as he finished moments later. He pulled her up to him, laying together, spooning, still inside her.


	8. 8: On the Down and Down

Chapter 8

The seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. Both just holding each other close never wanting to lose each other ever again.

"You're never leaving me," Ash stated, stirring Melody from her divine thought of the memories of what had just passed.

"I couldn't if I tried," Melody said, finally pulling him out of her, turning around to face him and kiss him.

"Plus one other thing happened that you forgot about," Ash said with a half-smile on his face.

"And what might that be?" Melody asked, returning the smile.

"They're going to have to find a new Festival Maiden after what just happened."

After a long pause, Melody burst out laughing. She kissed him. Then kissed him. Then kissed. This was the perfect moment and she never wanted it to end.

"Promise you won't leave me as well," Melody demanded.

"Promise," Ash said before getting up. "Nothing could ever get between us"

And it was true. Nothing could get between them. Except maybe the overly jealous orange haired girl who had overheard the entire ordeal. A certain orange haired girl who constantly insisted how she was not dating Ash. A certain orange haired girl with an affinity for water-type Pokemon.


	9. Afterword

Thanks for Reading my first ship! I hope to do more in this series if there is any traffic on it. Please give an honest review


End file.
